Knights of the Dragon
Knights of the Dragon is a regional knightly order that served the Kingdom of Daggerfall exclusively. The Knights have served the King of Daggerfall, who is referred to as the Dragon. They have defended the royal families of Daggerfall for generations from the terrors of the Iliac Bay.Knights of the Dragon By game *Knights of the Dragon (Daggerfall) *Knights of the Dragon (Online) History First Era During the Siege of Orsinium in 1E 980, the Knights of the Dragon served under King Joile against the Orsimer of the First Orsinium. At the time, the Knights were under the leadership of Lord Trystan, who was well-known acquaintance with Gaiden Shinji. Both respected each other in combat and understood the rules of combat. The Daggerfall-Sentinel Joint Army had battled with the Orsimer on the outskirts of Orsinium against Baloth Bloodtusk, leader of the Savage Sons. In one way or the other, Gaiden Shinji and Baloth Bloodtusk dueled each other; the battle focused on two legends at the heat of the moment. Lord Trystan decided not to intervene, allowing the two to battle it out. King Joile had brought in the Reachmen of the Wrothgarian Mountains under the leadership of General Mercedene. Not honor-bound, Mercedene ordered her Reachmen Archers to attack the two warriors, prompting both sides to continue to attack each other. Lord Trystan, filled with anger, had ordered an attack on Mercedene, who had fled the scene. She was killed by Commander Reliana, left for dead in the area. Baloth Bloodtusk and Gaiden Shinji were buried at the battleground; the temple erected there would be called Honor's Rest.Events in the Ashes of Our Fathers Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Daggerfall was a member of the Daggerfall Covenant. But despite their battle prowess, King Casimir of Daggerfall had the Knights of the Dragon become a separate entity to the Covenant, serving the Kingdom of Daggerfall exclusively. But regardless, the Knights have involved themselves in matters along with the Covenant, mainly in the region of Glenumbra, where Daggerfall is situated. When the Bloodthorn Cult of the Western Reach had invaded, the Knights of the Dragon, along with the Lion Guard were among the forefront against these barbaric invaders. The Knights were positioned at the Lion Guard Redoubt in the region of King's Guard, when the Covenant attacked the Bloodthorn Cult at the crypts of Cath Bedraud. A group of Knights was a part of the attack on Cath Bedraud, entering the inner sanctum and battling with Angof the Gravesinger with the Covenant and the Vestige, an Agent of the Covenant. Angof was ultimately defeated, and Glenumbra was saved. The Knights continued to serve the Kingdom of Daggerfall and King Casimir Deleyn.Dialogue from Chamberlain CroixEvents in Mists of CorruptionEvents in the LabyrinthEvents in Angof the Gravesinger Third Era During the War of Betony from 3E 402 to 3E 404, the Knights of the Dragon under the leadership of Lord Bridwell. The Knights were at the forefront of the battle against the Kingdom of Sentinel for ownership over the Protectorate of Betony. Lord Bridwell was a war-hero for the Kingdom of Daggerfall, winning countless battles throughout the conflict, ranging from the Siege of Craghold to the Battle of the Bluffs, the latter of which had left Lord K'avar of Sentinel with a permanent scar from an encounter with Lord Bridwell. Lord Bridwell was one of the men, including Prince Gothryd to win the War of Betony at the Battle of Cryngaine Field, which took place in the modern-day Fiefdom of Anticlere. In the end, Lord Bridwell and his Knights of the Dragon returned to the Kingdom of Daggerfall as war heroes. Years later, Lord Bridwell continued to serve under King Gothryd and his growing kingdom, having the Knights take refuge throughout the Kingdom, in places such as Knightstown and Singmoth.Newgate's War of Betony[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/daggerfall-narrative Daggerfall: A Narrative] Members *Commander Reliana *Dame Alexine *Dame Jo of the Dragon *Dame Limren Richaut *Lord Bridwell (Former Leader) *Lord Trystan (Former Leader) *Mobar *Sir Gib of the Dragon *Sir Kalhot Nalskin *Sir Pierre Ginsen Appearances * * Category:Knightly Orders Category:Lore: Factions Category:Lore: Bretons